Consolação
by Kotori-chan
Summary: Subaru sente-se deprimido por ter faltado à verdade a uma mulher,mas Seishirou mostra que sabe consolá-lo. Lemonr


Consolação 

**Kotori-chan**  


Advertência: Tokyo Babylon foi criado pelas CLAMP e publicado pela Shinshokan.  
Contem spoilers da manga 4(vol4./Crime)  
Conteúdo Lemon/Sexo entre um adulto e um menor  
  
  
Subaru caminhava debaixo de chuva, a qual caia com força, deixando-o encharcado. O seu coração estava pesado e parecia prestes a rebentar.  
Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido. Nunca mentira a ninguém. Ainda menos num exorcismo.  
Mas...  
Se ele não tivesse mentido...  
A mulher poderia enlouquecer.  
A infeliz mãe não podia ouvir o espírito da filha, por isso fora fácil esconder a verdade...a criança queria vingança contra o seu assassino, contrariando as expectativas de Subaru. Embora com dificuldade, ele mentira...dizendo que a criança queria a felicidade para sua mãe...   
ela esquecer sua vingança. Ele nunca esqueceria a voz do pequeno   
espírito, acusando-o:   


"Mentiroso! Mamã, ele é um mentiroso!"  


Era primeira vez que Subaru deixava um espíritoatormentado.   
O espírito de Maï nunca descansaria. 

Os seus pés levaram-no à clínica de Seishirou. O veterinário convidara-o  
para jantar, mas Subaru estava demasiado atprmentado para isso.   
Tocou à campainha. A voz do amigo respondeu de dentro da clínica.  
  
"Já vou!"  


A porta abriu-se e Seishirou apareceu, vestindo um avental sobre a   
roupa. Viu as roupas negras de Subaru e o suave cabelo negro pingando   
água.  


"Bem vindo, Subaru-kun", disse Seishirou suavemente. "Estava a   
começar a preocupar-me."  


"Desculpa...mas não janto esta noite...preciso de ir para casa...para  
reflectir..."  


"Subaru-Kun...que aconteceu?"  


Os grandes olhos verdes tinham uma tristeza impossível de se descrever.  
Subaru não respondeu. Com um movimento rápido, Seishirou tomou-o  
nos braços.  
  
"Seishirou-San!!"  


"Se eu te deixar ir para casa com um tempo destes, apanharás uma  
constipação e Hokuto-chan matar-me-á!"  
  
Seishirou carregou Subaru até ao quarto e sentou-o na cama, começando  
a remover as suas roupas.  


"Sei...Seishirou-San..."  
"Não queres apanhar uma pneumonia, pois não? Eu conheço bem a tua  
saúde. Não me admiraria se tivesses febre. Deixa ver..."  
  
A mão do amigo apalpou sob a franja farta.  


"Não, está tudo bem."  


"Mas...deixa-me fazer isso..."  


"Tudo bem...eu empresto-te um pijama. Veste-o, eu volto com algum  
chá."  


Seishirou voltou mais tarde com um cobertor e uma chávena de chá.  
Colocou o cobertor sobre os ombros de Subaru e deu-lhe o chá.  


"Obrigado..."  


As mãos de Subaru começaram a tremer em redor da chávena. Tinha   
a cabeça baixa e a abundante franja escondia-lhe a face. Lágrimas  
apareciam nos grandes olhos verdes e caíram pelas faces pálidas.   
Seishirou tomou o delicado queixo entre os seus longos dedos e levantou a sua cabeça.  


"Subaru-Kun...diz-me o que aconteceu."  


Seishirou sentou-se a seu lado e colocou um braço sobre os seus   
ombros. O jovem Omnyouji (1) começou a chorar com mais força, entre lágrimas copiosas e contou o seu encontro com a mulher.  
  


" Menti-lhe...não podia contar a verdade a esta pobre senhora...eu devia  
ter dito o que a criança estava realmente a dizer mas nesse momento...  
não lhe pude dizer. Iría assustá-la. Pensei que estava a fazer este trebalho  
só para ajudá-la...mas hoje...fiz mal a essa mulher. Apenas fiz o que   
pensei que estava melhor, pelos meus pensamentos...escondi a verdade  
porque pensei que seria bom para ela...como era triste..."  
  
"Subaru-Kun...essa mulher nunca iría ficar feliz, mentisses ou não...ela não soube o que era melhor para si. Achas que está certo condenar   
alguém que errou por engano?"  


Subaru enxugou os olhos.  


"Não..."  


"Então...agora é altura de te perdoares a ti próprio."  
  
Seishirou deitou a cabeça de Subaru sobre o seu colo.  
  
"Seishirou-San..."  


A mão de Seishirou acariciou o seu cabelo negro e avançou para o   
frágil pescoço. Subaru estremeceu e a sensação aumentou quando   
sentiu a rigidez do pénis de Seishirou através das calças deste, contra a  
sua bochecha. A mão avançou mais, começando a desabotoar o primeiro e segundo botões.  
  
"Seishirou-San...?" O rapaz levantou a cabeça.  


"Sssshhh" Seishirou colocou dois dedos nos seus lábios.   


"Quer fazer-te esquecer a tua tristeza..."  


O homem mais velho tirou os seus óculos e aproximou os lábios dos de   
Subaru. A sua língua explorou a boca do jovem, acariciando suavemente  
a sua língua. Subaru gemeu baixinho e agarrou a camisa de Seishirou,  
sentindo as pernas a tremerem.  
Mãos fortes desceram pelas suas costas até às nádegas, tocando-as  
suavemente. Com um estremecimento,o bishounen afastou-se de  
Seishirou.  


"Não...não posso..."  


"Claro que podes", murmurou o veterinário ao seu ouvido, depois de ter lambido o lóbulo da orelha. "Deixa-me ver o que podes fazer."

Seishirou acabou de desabotoar o pijama de Subaru e deixou- o cair, revelando a pele pálida. Longos dedos acariciavam a pele, passando  
pelos mamilos cor de ameixa. Baixou-se e, envolvendo a cintura fina,  
começou a lambê-los.  


"Oh...Deuses...Seishirou-San..."  


"Isto ainda é o início, Subaru-Kun..."  


O Início...  
A boca de Seishirou subiu pelo peito do jovem até ao pescoço.  
Subaru sentiu o seu membro endurecer e levantar.  
  
"Despe a minha camisa, Subaru-Kun..."  


A voz soou como um sonho...as mãos do rapaz desabotoaram-na  
na mecanicamente, tremendo. Com um suspiro, a camisa deslizou  
dos ombros de Seishiro. Os mamilos castanhos pareciam olhá-lo.  
  
"Vamos lá...sabes o que fazer..."  


"Eu..."  


"Posso-te ajudar?"  


Seishirou guiou as suas mãos até ao seu peito. Timidamente, Subaru  
começou a acariciar o peito vigiroso, sentindo os gemidos do homem  
mais velho. Quão bom seria se o pudesse sentir com as mãos de   
Subaru nuas...(2)  


"Gostas...? Seishirou-San..."  


"Claro, meu querido...mas isto será melhor brevemente.  
  
Brevemente.  
Subaru fechou os olhos com força. Mãos fortes puxaram as calças   
do seu pijama para baixo, seguido da sua roupa interior. Vendo-se nu, Subaru estremeceu de vergonha. Seishirou tinha-se acabado de   
se despir e Subaru viu o corpo esguio. Os seus olhos focaram o membro longo e forte, erecto e pronto para o que se seguiria.  


"Subaru-Kun..."  


"Sim?"  


"Achas-me sexy?"  


"A ...s...sim.."  


"Também te acho sexy, meu Subaru-Kun...deixa-me ver mais desse  
corpo bonito...abre essas pernas para mim...mas antes..."  
  
"O quê?"  


Seishirou aproximou-se e puxou a mão de Subaru,fazendo-o tocar  
o membro duro. O rapaz levantou os seus olhos para ele, que   
assentiu com um sorriso. Fechou os dedos em redor do pénis e   
aproximou os lábios. Seishirou estemeceu, sentindo os lábios de seda,  
a, a boca que se abria em redor do membro. As faces do jovem   
estavam muito vermelhas e os olhos fechados. A sua língua acariciava a glande, massajando a pequena fenda.  
Os gemidos de Seishirou encorajavam-no,e o rapaz meteu o membro mais para dentro de sua boca. Com uma súbita inspiração, o rapaz   
tomou os testículos de Seishirou e apertou-os suavemente ao início,  
os suavemente ao início,fazendo-o depois com mais força. Isto   
foi inesperado para Seishirou, o toque arrancou-lhe um poderoso  
gemido. Agarrou os cabelos de Subaru, empurrando-o contra a sua   
púbis. O rapaz sentiu os pêlos escuros da zona púbica de Seishirou   
roçarem-lhe a face. O membro enchia a sua boca e Subaru continuava a chupar  
  
"Subaru-Kun..."  


O jovem levantou os olhos verdes para o homem mais velho.  
Havia excitação nos olhos dourados, o suor escorria da sua face.  
O membro estava igualmente suado e coberto da sua saliva. Subaru sorriu timidamente, os lábios brilhantes e húmido.  
Seishirou não podia esperar mais. Deitou Subaru na cama e beijou-o   
furiosamente, no rosto, lábios, pescoço e peito.   
Rodeou o seu umbigo, metendo um dedo fora e dentro, rítmicamente. Subaru arqueou o seu corpo e voltou a cabeça na almofada.  
Com um rápido movimento, Seishirou abriu as pernas do rapaz com  
o joelho. Subaru tremeu, sabendo o que viría...  
Seishirou empurrou as pernas de Subaru até aos seus ombros, olhando  
por um momento. O membro do jovem era pálido e duro, os testículos  
cobriam parte do pequeno anel de músculo.  
A pequena abertura atraiu-o. Acariciou gentilmente os negros pêlos  
púbicos, descendo até ao seu pénis. O rapaz gemeu, a sua respiração aumentando mais e mais. Seishirou lambeu ao longo do membro como um gato, a sua língua tocando a entrada...isto era demais para Subaru.   
Um prazer irresistível apanhou-o, agora _queria _realmente isto.  
A sua mente parou enquanto Seishirou destapava um tubo de vaselina e começava a espalhar nos seus dedos.  
Dois longos dedos entraram na abertura apertada, lubrificando dentro e  
à volta. Subaru suspirou, sentindo a invasão. Em breve sentiria a   
_verdadeira_ invasão...  
Quando Seishirou se levantou e olhou-o nos olhos, Subaru percebeu que  
o momento tinha chegado. Os seus olhos fixaram-se involuntariamente  
no membro do seu amante, e só então é que pareceu reparar como era  
grande e grosso. Aquilo iría doer...mas o desejo de se entregar   
verdadeiramente era mais forte. Relaxou o seu corpo quando sentiu o   
peso de Seishirou sobre si. A esponjosa glande roçou o seu ânus,   
empurrando e abrindo a suave carne.  
Subaru gemeu. Oh...aquilo doía...mas ao mesmo tempo, era bom...  
enquanto o pénis entrava mais e mais, o pânico deu lugar a um prazer  
quase insuportável. Um calor agradável invadiu todo o seu corpo, e   
Subaru envolveu os braços em redor do pescoço de Seishirou.   
O homem mais velho descansou a abeça sobre o seu ombro e beijou-o.  
Seishirou encarou os seus olhos verdes, aproximando os lábios dos de  
Subaru. Sem aviso prévio, levantou as ancas e mergulhou com uma   
força que fez os olhos de Subaru encherem-se de lágrimas. As ancas  
de Seishirou levantavam e desciam no Rirmo do Amor, a sua respiração  
acelerava a cada penetração. Braços fortes mantinham Subaru preso  
á cama. O cabelo negro estava despenteado sobre a almofada, os grandes olhos cerrados, gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. Os movimentos  
faziam o seu membro roçar contra o ventre do seu parceiro. Seishirou  
agarrou o seu pénis e tocou a pequena fissura, soltando um gemido do  
rapaz. A combinação de sensações enlouqueciam-no e crispou as mãos  
nas costas de Seishirou. O membro duro bombeava, fazendo as paredes  
apertadas pulsarem com excitação...  
Poderosos gemidos ecoavam pelas paredes até o esperma de Seishirou  
enchê-lo e este soltou um grito. Subaru gemeu, agarrando os lençóis, o peso de Seishirou caindo sobre ele, ainda dentro de si.  
Seishirou respirava mais facilmente, o seu corpo tão suado como o de  
Subaru. Devagar, levantou a cabeça.  
  
" Como te sentes agora, Subaru-Kun?" 

A sua voz estava ainda alterada pelo esforço. O rapaz sorriu em resposta. Seishirou beijou-o com ardor.  
  
"Subaru-Kun...ai shiteru..."  
(1)Omnyouji: espécie de exorcista japonês.

(2)Para quem não sabe a história, Subaru foi marcado na infância nas mãos por uma maldição, tendo que usar luvas sem nunca as poder tira.

**Nota da autora/ webmaster: esta foi a minha primeira fanfic lemon(e não lemon) que eu escrevi. Nunca pensei ser capaz de escrever assim, mas a prova que sim está à vista : p**


End file.
